Freeze it! The moment after
by prolixius5
Summary: A series of drabbles, double drabbles, snippets related to this unknown "MOMENT AFTER", when the image freezes on an unfinished movement. Enjoy and please don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.
1. Look at me

**Look at me**

_This is the first of a series related to the end of some episodes, abruptly ending on a seemingly non finished scene. I love Mann's process. It crossed my mind it could be interesting to write what happens in the minutes that follow. Here are my modest attempts._

_The whole series is dedicated to the **Sheriff**, for his never-failing support, encouragement and friendship. :-)_

_This one relates to episode "Give a little, take a little" end scene, Gina and Sonny POV. I love that moment when they stare at each other without a word, for such a long moment.  
__Double Drabble  
==================================================================================================================================_

I had to do it.

_I know that, Babe._

Don't look at me. I feel soiled, lost.

_I'm right here, all I see is you, the woman that I care about._

I wish I could hide the pain and shame.

_You're standing tall, and I find you so brave right now._

Will you forgive me some day?

_How could I ever make sure you'll heal from this? I love you._

All I want is to be in your arms but I'm too scared to move.

_I see the tears you're holding back and all I want is to caress them away_.

If I collapse now, there won't be any honor for me, but I could not stand quitting now.

_I can feel your distress, you have to make the first step... and forgive yourself, before I can comfort you._

If I curl up in your arms, promise me you won't judge me.

_That's it, Babe, walk to me, where you belong, where I can share the warmth I've always had for you._

Now I can close my eyes and try to forget. If you're there, I will make it. I will be whole again, and maybe one day, clean again.


	2. No Tears almost

**No tears... almost**

___Second contribution to this series of short "what happened after the end credits?" Thanks for reviewing as you see fit, it always makes my day :-)_

_Relates to episode: "__**The Milk Run**__". If you look carefully, you actually see the tears in Sonny's eyes. Quite emotional, at least that's the way I felt it.  
__

Shit! What the hell did I do wrong? What did I miss? He was just a kid. And now he's gone. I feel like he took what was left of innocence with him.

I may be considered a good cop, but right now, I feel like I betrayed him. I don't wanna do this anymore, what for? There'll be other cases, other smugglers, more deaths, but I'm not sure I wanna be part of the next scenario. Not at this price.

What about just sitting here and waiting. Until I understand. Until my heart stops ringing in my ears like shattered glass. Until I find the strength to hold back the tears. _Don't look at Rico. Don't collapse!_ Why does he sit on the floor next to me? Feels comforting somehow. His silence. My unshed tears. His hand on my shoulder. The words we don't need to say are cutting deep wounds in my soul though. But I won't cry. I cant. Because that would mean I'm weak. AND I'M NOT! I will go on hunting and busting f***ing dealers!

Right now, all I can do is stare in front of me, looking for impossible answers to unspoken questions. I can't think of the way to put what happened in a report. Castillo will want to know. I will have to face him. I'll have to cope with the world outside, as usual.

I just need time to gather myself. Only a moment. With Rico at my side. And the few friends waiting for Detective James Sonny Crockett to show up again.


	3. No exit? Watch me!

**No exit ? Watch me !**

« Noooo! »

In a split second, Sonny rushes to her. Time holds still. But it's too late. She pulls the trigger and kills Tony. She just put an end to years of slavery. She set herself free of the vicious bond he had imposed on her. With love. In his own miserable despicable way. She remembers the very moment her finger decided on her fate and sent the bullet right on target, how he used to caress her with hungry fingers, how he used to be so tender and charming when they first met. She remembers how each time her soul begged for more, for his warmth and protection. And then, slowly, inextricably, warmth became suffocating, and turned into hell.

Breathlessness turned to uneasiness. Uneasiness to anxiety. Until she found the courage to draw the line. But there was this one more mission, one more night, because Sonny asked her to cope one more time, because she was the key, so they could lock him away for good. One more sacrifice. One too many, so useless anyway. Here he was, with an ironic smile on his charming face, standing between the cops, sweating this challenging assurance from all the pores of his soft skin. They were about to set him free.

Yet just now, she got hold of fate and shot her torturer. Somehow, it doesn't make her feel any better. The purpose of her long fight vanished all of a sudden and she's not sure her life means a damn to anyone from now on. Not even to her.

So her very first decision as a free woman is obvious.

Before Sonny gets too close, before he tries to stop her, in a split second, the turns the gun to herself.


End file.
